


I Dreamed You Were Her

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Lena takes her alien detection device public, prompting some backlash. Kara swoops in to save Lena with some happy consequences.





	I Dreamed You Were Her

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt at a Supercorp thing. Hope you enjoy!

Lena rested her head against the leather office chair. She sighed deeply, allowing her eyes to slip closed, if only for a moment. The longest day she'd experienced in a while was finally over. 

Turning her chair to face the large windows of her prominent office, Lena looked out over the night time cityscape. Tiny lights shown in windows all over downtown, reminding her that she wasn't the only one working late tonight. 

Lena shifted her chair again and glanced to the flat screen television on the wall. The sound had been muted hours ago. She couldn't listen anymore. Still, CatCo’s news network had been on the TV all day. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the news banner. _L-Corp Takes Alien Detection Device Public._

The pundits had been going back and forth all day. Lena closed her eyes again, this time pressing her fingers to her temples to quell the throbbing headache. Reaching behind her head, she pulled out the small clip holding her immaculate bun in place. Long, dark hair fell around her shoulders. Lena tried to relax.

She fought herself on the decision time and again. When she finally settled on releasing the device, Lena had been confident she was doing the right thing. 

Now, Lena was doubting herself. She believed in alien amnesty, even more since she began developing a friendship with a certain high profile alien in a cape. However, she also believed in caution, especially now that she knew how many hostile aliens were living among humans with the intent to cause harm. 

Lena had determined that when she succeeded Lex as CEO of the family business, she would push it to the forefront of technological advancement. The alien detector would put L-Corp in the spotlight. 

Stocks had been rising steadily throughout the day. Numerous other tech giants were up in arms, flustered that such a young competitor had bestest them. Lena had certainly made the right decision for L-Corp. Even so, she couldn't shake the feeling her creation might do more damage than good. 

It had already caused a rift between her and her best friend. She and Kara had fought on the phone early this morning. Kara had called the moment she saw the news.

Suddenly, Lena was brought from her mental turmoil by raised voices outside her office. Rising from her chair, she went to the door, cracking it open. Lena let out a small gasp at the sight in her office lobby. 

A small group of five aliens were gathered at her assistant's desk. All of them looked like different species. They were demanding to see Lena. The young woman behind the desk insisted, “Ms. Luthor has already gone home for the night. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Lena reminded herself to issue the girl a raise the next morning for the risky move. The aliens didn't leave though, and only became louder. When one of them shoved her assistant aside, Lena's eyes widened and she quickly and quietly closed the door. 

Frantically looking around her office, Lena cursed her penchant for organization. The tidy and streamlined office didn't leave many hiding spots. Lena rushed to her best option, crawling under the desk. 

Doing her best to steady her breathing, Lena waited fearfully while heavy footfalls approached the door. 

********************

Across downtown, Kara sat in the bullpen at the DEO with a discouraged countenance. She'd been moping around all day. She knew Lena had been planning to take her device public, and she had expressed her displeasure. Somewhere in her heart, she had hoped Lena would change her mind. 

Kara had woken up that morning and turned the news on immediately, a habit she'd picked up from working for Ms. Grant so long, no doubt. One story was taking up all the airwaves. Critics and proponents alike were making the rounds on every major network. 

She couldn't help but take it personally, like every alien in the country. There was a device out there, for anyone to own, that could instantly reveal an alien with one touch. Kara had been able to get around the device with her powers, but not every alien would. The thought of such a device being in hate-filled hands was frightening. 

Kara and Lena had had numerous conversations about alien amnesty. Every time they ended up talking in circles. Lena never disagreed with Kara, but she reserved the right to be suspicious of aliens. Unfortunately, Kara couldn't deny that her friend's reservations were justified. Renegade aliens had been wreaking more and more havoc around the world, while no one took notice of the scores of aliens who kept their head down, paid their taxes, and were productive members of society. 

Letting out a long breath and covering her face with her hands, Kara tried to calm her mind. None of this mattered anyway. She and Lena had argued that morning and now all Kara could think about was making amends. Trying to deny her growing feelings for Lena Luthor was proving futile. If even an alien detection device couldn't shake Kara's constant desire to be around Lena, nothing would. 

“Still upset?” Alex's gentle voice floated to Kara from the other side of the room. 

Kara dropped her hands into her lap with a nod. “Yeah,” she answered quietly. 

“At Lena?” Alex asked. 

Slowly, Kara met her sister's gaze and shook her head. “No.” The emotion of the day had left Kara with only one word answers. 

“Then what?” Alex reached out to tenderly take Kara's hand. 

“Just,” Kara paused, breathing out. “Just all of it. Humans, aliens, politics, violence.” Alex gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Yeah.” Alex waited a moment, then said, “You should call Lena. Forget about L-Corp and the news. Just call her.” 

Just then, Winn came rushing over to the two of them. “Hey, something's happening.” Releasing each other's hands, the sisters were immediately alert. “A civilian at L-Corp just called the cops about an alien disturbance in the building.”

Every muscle in Kara's body tensed as instant fear gripped her. Lena. 

“Go.” Alex said, determinedly, beside her. “We’ll be there with backup as soon as we can.” 

With one nod, Kara was headed to the landing. Three steps into her journey there, her clothing lay discarded on the floor as blue and red and flowing hair emerged. 

Kara turned to a blur as she shot away from the landing and into the night sky, cape snapping behind her. Her heart pounded in her chest as flashes of dark hair and porcelain skin raced through her mind. She charged forward. L-Corp was only seconds away. 

********************

Lena's office door opened with a crash. She slapped a hand over her mouth to suppress a cry of panic. 

“Tear the place apart!” One of the aliens shouted, and Lena listened as they spread throughout her office, knocking over shelves and busting electronics. 

Lena had expected fallout from the release of her device, but she didn't think it would come this fast, nor this close to her. Her head spun, trying to think of a way to reason with them, knowing her hiding spot would only keep her safe for a short time. 

Frightened tears sprang to her eyes. All the noise was coming closer. She felt a pang of regret, wishing she had a chance to apologize to Kara after they'd fought on the phone. No alien tech, or profit margins, or moral debate seemed relevant anymore. The only thing on her mind was Kara. Maybe she could get to her phone for a last desperate text message. 

Lena slowly removed her hand from her mouth. Just as she was about to reach up around the lip of her desk’s surface to try to slip the phone to herself, a large, stocky purple hand grabbed hold of her, yanking Lena roughly from under the desk.

She was effortlessly tossed to the floor in the center of her office. Lena managed to scramble to her feet as the five alien thugs surrounded her. They looked furious, and ready for a fight that Lena surely wouldn't win. 

The alien that had pulled her from her spot was standing directly in front of Lena. He was big, with dark purple skin and cut muscles. He had strange looking ears and golden, ire filled eyes. 

As intimidated as she was, Lena lifted her chin in defiance. She'd be damned if she showed them an ounce of the terror they clearly wanted to see. 

“Do you know what you've done today?” He yelled at her. Her muscles twitched, but she stayed stoic. 

From behind her, another growled, “Now all the humans will be after us. You've condemned us all.” 

Lena swirled to find a very human looking man had said the words. He must have seen her confusion, because he morphed in front of her eyes into something quite different, almost animal like. He was covered in fur-like hair, with large teeth, and he was big. 

Her eyes grew wide with fear at the sight and she stumbled backward, bumping into another alien. He grabbed her by the shoulders. Lena cried out as she was shoved, face first, to the floor. The momentum had her flying into the coffee table, her cheekbone colliding with the edge. 

A terrible pain shot through her face as she landed on the floor. Breathing hard, Lena attempted to get back up when she was met with a foot slamming into her ribs. She let out a loud sob at the shock of agony.

“Let her up,” one alien said, though the menace his tone told Lena he certainly wasn't intending to help. 

They took a step back and Lena struggled to her feet. She gripped her side, supporting aching ribs. She glanced around the room to each of them, and said, “Kill me and you prove my point about the device.” 

Speaking made her cheek throb, and breathing did the same to her side. She hoped they would see the logic in what she said and back off. 

“You've already destroyed any chance we have at a normal life, so what's it matter,” one of them shot back. 

Lena felt a trickle of blood make its way down her face. As the purple alien with the big muscles made his way closer to her, Lena couldn't hide her fear any longer. Her chin quivered, knowing that nothing good was coming next. 

The alien lifted a massive fist, preparing to punch Lena square in the face. She clenched her eyes shut tight and slowly turned her head away, getting ready to absorb the blow. 

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded. Lena's gaze snapped open in time see a rush of color smash through her balcony's glass door. The glass didn't even have time to hit the floor before Supergirl swirled around the room, taking down the three weakest aliens easily. 

Before Lena's mind had a chance to catch up to what was happening, a flash of red and blond passed in front of her. Supergirl stood firm with tight fists between Lena and the two remaining offenders. Lena felt relief course through her. 

“Back off,” Supergirl told them, “or you'll be on the ground with your friends.” 

The two aliens glanced at each other. The purple alien flinched his fist, getting ready to punch. It was the only sign Supergirl needed. She whirled around, landing a heavy back fist directly to his temple, throwing him across the room. 

When the large, animal-like alien jumped toward her, Supergirl ducked underneath him. He tried to spin around to get the upper hand, but was no match for the Kryptonian’s super speed. She grabbed his body with both hands, lifting him up and slamming him down into the floor, making a crater beneath him. 

Finally, everything was quiet. The only sound was their breathing, and Kara's light footsteps moving about as she checked the intruders.

Lena looked over the scene, shaken. Her office was in shambles with five unconscious aliens laying on the broken floor. Her eyes fell on the superhero, long hair framing Supergirl's face, brow knit tight with focus while she surveyed the room, making sure the danger was over. 

Eventually, their gazes met. Hard, blue eyes softened as they took in Lena's disheveled state. Supergirl came quickly to stand in front of her, hands out like she wanted to take Lena in her arms, but stopped herself. 

“Are you alright?” Supergirl's voice was tight with concern and Lena could swear the hero looked like she might cry. 

Lena took in a trembling breath and winced at the pain it caused in her ribs. With a nod, she said a simple, “Thank you.” 

The two women watched each other. Gentle fingers came to Lena's cheek. “You're bleeding.”

Lena couldn't help the instinctive reaction to lean closer to Supergirl's hand until a surprisingly tender palm settled against the line of her jaw. There was a brief moment when Lena thought the compassionate expression on Supergirl's face looked so familiar, like she'd seen the same expression before, but on a different face. 

Just as Lena was about to take a step closer, Supergirl glanced to the office door. Her hand reluctantly fell away from Lena's cheek. 

“Cavalry's here,” the hero said, quietly. She went to the door, opening it and stepping outside. She signaled to someone. “Over here.” 

Agents dressed in full tactical gear began to hurriedly haul the aliens away. While the agents worked, Supergirl came back to Lena. 

“Let's get you taken care of.” 

********************

“I need to call Kara Danvers.” Lena's voice sounded in the quiet of the break room she and Kara we're standing in. The lights were dim, the only illumination coming from the soft bulb above the sink. 

Kara glanced to her, awkwardly, meeting Lena's eyes then looking away. She could see how distraught the young CEO still was. Rummaging through a first aid kit, Kara pulled out the items she needed to treat the open cut on Lena's cheek bone. 

“Let me take care of this first,” Kara said. She went over to the small sofa against the wall. Patting the space next her, Kara silently asked Lena to join her. 

Lena paused, considering her, before she made her way over and say down. Kara reached her finger tips under Lena's chin, angling her face to look at the wound on the formerly pristine cheek. 

Kara's heart wrenched as she examined the cut. “I'm so sorry, Lena. I should have gotten here sooner.” 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Lena responded. “You keep having to save me. I'd understand if you needed a break.”

Lips lifting into a small smile, Kara moved her gaze from the cut to Lena's eyes. The soft look she was met with threatened to tear away what little resolve Kara had left to keep her identity from Lena, though all her reasons were quickly being forgotten. 

Her hand already at Lena’s chin, Kara grazed her thumb too close to Lena's bottom lip for friendship and she saw the unsure look come to the woman's face. Cursing her secret identity, Kara withdrew her touch, clearing her throat. 

She pulled out an alcohol wipe, tearing it open a little roughly. Kara was frustrated. Every part of her wanted to gather Lena into her arms and wash away any lingering fear. She didn't care about the alien detection device anymore, or about their argument earlier that day. None of it seemed important in the light of Lena getting hurt.

“This might sting,” Kara warned. She gently pressed the wipe to the cut on Lena's cheek. Her features scrunched when Lena flinched at the prickly smart from the alcohol. “Sorry.” 

She carefully cleaned the wound. It had mostly closed, but it would need a bandage. Breathing in, Kara caught the scent of Lena's perfume and was suddenly all too aware of their proximity. She tuned her powers in to listen to Lena's heart beat. It was elevated slightly. Kara told herself it was because of the adrenaline still coursing through her, and not because Lena was feeling that same attraction she was. 

Just as Kara was getting lost in the sensation of Lena's breath on her face, her… friend, maybe… or something more… quietly said, “You must hate me.”

The statement shocked Kara. Her eyes snapped to Lena's, searching for an explanation in the pools of green. “What are you talking about?” 

Tears began to form in Lena's eyes. “I just-,” her voice caught and she swallowed against the lump in her throat. “I just released a piece of tech that puts the privacy of every alien at risk.” She looked away from Kara, dejected. “And vigilantes like my mother are free to terrorize them.” 

Kara had to fight the reflex to wrap her arms around Lena at the sight of tears. Instead, she turned her attention back to Lena's cheek. Taking a few sterile strips from the first aid kit, Kara delicately stretched them, one by one, across the cut, closing the skin. 

She set the kit aside and looked warmly at Lena. “I don't hate you,” she said. “I could never hate you.” She took Lena's hand, her resoluteness beginning to fail her. “We disagree, that's all. We can work it out.” 

Glancing down to their joined hands, quizzically, Lena asked, “What do you mean?” 

Kara stayed silent, knowing saying any more would certainly compromise her identity. Her gaze followed Lena's. She observed the way their hands fit, folding together like a perfect set of warm blankets. 

“I…” Kara began, trailing off, torn between towing the line of secrecy and desperately desired admission. 

Unexpectedly, Lena released her hand. Pure blue locked onto surprised green. Lena's fingers cautiously moved to Kara's face, the intensity of her gaze boring into the Kryptonian. With parted lips, Lena moved closer, eyes darting over Kara's features. 

Kara saw the recognition in Lena's expression, and she waited for anger to come pouring out of her friend. Kara's heart began to race when Lena only continued watching her, the revelation sinking in. 

“Lena-,” Kara wanted to try to explain, but she was cut off by a whispered question. 

“Kara?” 

Slowly, the fingers resting at Kara's cheeks moved into her hair. Lena gathered up the long tresses, holding them at the back of Kara's head in a mock up do. The move put them so close together, Kara was rendered paralyzed, afraid that if she moved Lena may retreat. So, she gave a simple and small nod, confirming Lena's question. 

A single one of the mounting tears spilled over Lena's bottom lashes, running down her face. Kara quickly went to catch it, wiping it away with a soft touch. 

Lena released Kara's light colored locks and settled her hands at the back of Kara's neck, pulling slightly. Kara didn't resist, eagerly moving closer on the small sofa. 

Eyes slipping closed Lena let her forehead fall the last inch to lean into Kara's. “I've dreamed that you were her,” Lena breathed out. 

Resting a hand on Lena's thigh and another just under her injured cheek, Kara said, “I wanted to tell you. So many times.” 

Pulling back to meet Kara's gaze, Lena apologized, “I'm sorry we argued this morning.” 

Kara let out the smallest laugh. “I don't care about that. I'm sorry, too.” 

She couldn't resist the urge any longer. Kara wrapped her arms fully around Lena, drawing her close until she could feel the vibrations of Lena's strong heart beat on her skin. Burying her nose in dark hair, Kara breathed her in. This was the closest they'd ever been and it felt like perfection. 

“I was so scared, Kara. I wanted to call out for you.” 

“You're safe now,” Kara softly assured. “I will always keep you safe.” 

“You're not angry with me?” Lena's voice sounded so small. 

“I'm not angry with you,” Kara answered. She paused, running her fingers through thick hair. “Are you angry with me… for not telling you?”

“Of course not.” Lena shifted to lift her face to Kara's. The adjustment put their lips a breath apart. 

Lena's ever rosy lips were contrasted against creamy skin, drawing Kara's eyes down to them. She was overcome with a desire to give the lightest suck to Lena's supple bottom lip. Her gaze darted back up in time to see Lena's own eyes slowly coming back up as well. 

No longer capable of holding back the attraction and affection she felt for the strong and beautiful woman in her arms, Kara dipped down to capture Lena's lips in a soft, yet full, kiss. They pressed easily against one another, mouths parting, only to come back together again with more need. 

The sensation of Lena breathing out against her lips sent shivers down Kara's spine. She inhaled sharply, claiming Lena's mouth again and again. Kara loved the way Lena responded, her hands moving over Kara's body, confirming for Kara that she wasn't the only one who wanted this. 

When the kisses finally broke, the two women were left staring at one another with wide eyes and deep breathing. Slowly, a happy grin formed on each face. 

“I've wanted to do that for a long time,” Lena said.

“Me, too,” Kara agreed. 

“We have a lot to talk about, Kara.” Lena's expression grew serious. 

Kara nodded, tucking a few strands of errant hair behind Lena's ear. Lena was right. They needed to take time to talk about everything that had happened that day. Right now, though, Kara couldn't take her eyes off Lena's full and soft lips. 

Seeing the line of Kara's gaze, Lena gave a small smile. Talking could wait. They leaned back into one another, lips meeting with a new fervency.


End file.
